


That Beast Inside

by JasnNCarly



Category: Dean Ambrose - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Seth Rollins - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dean wants to ignore things with Seth, but an injury makes that impossible.





	That Beast Inside

**x That Beast Inside x**

One of the monitors scattered backstage had allowed him to watch the five-minute destruction without missing a single groan or plea leaving Seth’s lips as Randy gave him yet another payback which the split personality had so richly deserved.

The wrestler he was should have enjoyed it, but the part of him that was still Seth’s obsessive predator did not allow him to sit without regard.

Unwrapping the tape from his tense, calloused hands, the dirty blonde (in every sense of the word) stomped his boots along the concrete of the building until he had reached the small room reserved for Doc.

“We’re good, Seth.”

Dean propped himself against the wall as Doc and his assistant stepped out of the room, discussing matters which allowed him to go completely unnoticed; with a quick peek in, he saw Seth was alone and wincing as he sat up.

“You shoulda been gone already.”

 _Damn it._  Dean entered the room, shutting the door and trying to think of an excuse; he was bad with bullshit though and found himself telling the truth in spite of himself, “Just checking to see if you managed to avoid a concussion.”

“Yeah, fucker just got my jaw pretty good.” It was more than that; this much was obvious as Seth gingerly slipped off the examining table and reached over for a t-shirt, “Did you make sure there were no Total Divas cameramen or Backstage Pass shit storms awaiting you the second we step outta this room? Remember, appearances are everything when the dirt sheets are waiting to kill storylines.”

“You’re starting to sound like that son-of-a-bitch.”

“Who? Paul?”

“Exactly, almost feels like FCW days.”

There was a lull in their conversation after Seth let out a hushed chuckled; though his crystal stare attempted to wander, it was fixated on the muscles moving throughout Seth’s back.

They weren’t supposed to talk about the line that was crossed between them or the habitual line stepping they had done since their drunken stupor. Instead, the feud had easily pushed their schedules apart and allowed the spark to die out before it burned down reputations as well as future expectations for either of them.

However, as Seth paused to pull his unruly two-toned mane into a loose ponytail, his body continued to give Dean ideas they weren’t supposed to discuss. Not as he feigned interest in Renee and Seth played the field; they were not supposed to be anything other than enemies and former friends.

Yet, there Seth was. So damn perfect that every inch of him reminded him why Dean had joked that the man was an ice sculpture. Jagged and cold, yet every inch etched like a fucking masterpiece; every inch an encouragement to desire as well as hate him.

Seth let out a loud hiss, pulling his shirt overhead; without hesitation, Dean was there.

As his diamond gaze found the depths of Seth’s cocoa brown, a relief washed over him. The uncertainty, the nerves, and heat simmering in the gaze of his frenemy caused some confidence to surge in Dean’s equally admirable muscles.

His hands helped unroll the fabric and pull it down over the distraction, though his fingertips somewhat lingered along the carved indent of Seth’s abdomen.

The temperature of Seth’s tone, suddenly low and husky, caused their bodies to mutually tingle as he let out weak protest, “I’m serious, Dean. This shit’s gotta stop. If anyone finds out, we’re fucked.”

“Then I don’t have to worry about you finding my hotel room tonight, do I?”


End file.
